


Wave After Wave

by suchoripterus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breast Licking, F/F, Skylor is a trans woman, how does tagging even work yo, safe sex, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchoripterus/pseuds/suchoripterus
Summary: Nya and Skylor enjoy a little bonding time while the guys watch a movie. :3





	Wave After Wave

Skylor took another sip of her soda and looked around her. Nights like this were wonderful, hanging out with all the ninja and their friends huddled around a wide television in a dimly lit room. Everyone so... relaxed. Laying on pillows, passing around bowls of popcorn, chips and jellybeans. She cherished the nights she didn't have to work, where she could spend time with people that liked her. Even after she and Kai had split, he had treasured their friendship and still enjoyed her company.

And of course, she enjoyed growing closer to his sister.

She and Nya were sitting toward the back of the room. Nya had slung her arm around Skylor's shoulders about ten minutes into the film, and Skylor felt her heart sing whenever Nya would idly stroke Skylor's neck with her fingers. Growing up without hugs made her a little touch-starved, and even something as minor as an arm around the shoulders made her insides buzz.

Of course, Skylor wasn't always sure how to respond. What would be too much? Tenatively and no longer paying attention to the movie, she let her head rest on Nya's shoulder. She didn't see Nya turn her head toward her, but she did feel the smile on her cheeks.

They remained like that for about ten minutes, which was all it took for Skylor's neck to get tired. As much as she didn't want to break contact she eventually lifted her head, which caused Nya to stir. Skylor saw a mischievous glint in the ninja's eyes, and her heart fluttered.

Nya uncrossed her legs and motioned for Skylor to follow after quietly standing up.

They made their way into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"Getting bored of the movie too, huh?" chirped Nya.

"I can only listen to that nerdy guy's voice drone on for so long," said Skylor.

"Oh I know," Nya said with giggle.

God she's so cute, thought Skylor, reaching to grab Nya's hand. "That wasn't the only reason you wanted to get up, I hope?"

Nya smirked like the little imp Skylor knew she could be. The shorter woman wrapped her strong arms around Skylor's waist and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

Skylor tilted her head and melted into the kiss. A simple back-and forth game to find the best way their lips fit together. She had been holding her breath and gasped when Nya began to grind on her.

Nya pulled out of the kiss. "Too much? I'm sorry..."

Skylor interrupted her, grabbing Nya's face and kissing her hard. "I'm great," she said after letting her lips make a smacking sound with the release of the kiss.

Nya smiled and slipped one hand to her side and the other to squeeze Skylor's ass. "My room. Now."

Skylor was practically thrown onto Nya's bed, with Nya leaping into the taller woman's arms shortly after she shut the door behind her. Did she lock it? thought Skylor, who swiftly abandoned the thought as Nya dug her knee between Skylor's legs and peppered her neck with nibbles and kisses.

A breathy moan escaped Skylor's lips, and it drove Nya wild. She straddled Skylor's hips and looked down at her blushing lover. She saw lust in those deep golden eyes, and felt a tent being pitched below her, hidden in Skylor's leggings.

Skylor couldn't take her eyes off of Nya as the water elemental slipped off her jacket and tossed it onto her rug. She gave Skylor a naughty smile and wink before shedding her blue and white tank top and baring her naked breasts.

"No bra tonight, hmm?"

"I thought it would... slow things down," purred Nya, lifting one of her breasts to her mouth and flicking her tongue out to lick the nipple.

"Your teasing is getting better," said Skylor, sitting up and letting Nya slide off of her lap. "But you have yet to master the art of..."

Skylor stood up off of Nya's bed, and as Nya excitedly sat erect, Skylor lifted Nya's chin with her finger and stared down at her with half-lidded eyes.

"... the strip-tease."

"Mmmnnn..." was all Nya could say.

Skylor spun around. Slowly, elegantly, her hands ran over the soft curves of her hips. Then her soft ass. She gave it a little wiggle, and then hooked her thumbs into the rim of her pants. Looking back at Nya, she bent herself over and slithered out of the tight cotton. Each of her buttcheeks jiggled as she slipped the garment off. She kicked it aside and turned back to face her girlfriend. Using both hands, she peeled off her long-sleeve shirt and threw it into Nya's face. Nya of course was too transfixed to dodge, and let out an 'oof' when the warm fabric hit her face.

While not quite as big as Nya's, Skylor still had a pair of luscious and full breasts. She held them together with a light gray bra. Nya caught eye of the sparkly clasp between the cups just as Skylor sauntered over and pulled her ponytail out.

If seeing the locks of hibiscus hair fall around Skylor's shoulders was nearly enough to break Nya, Skylor pressing her warm cleavage into Nya's face had definitely been her breaking point. Not wasting anymore time, Nya used her teeth to undo the clasp and moaned as Skylor's soft breasts fell around her face and her nipples grazed Nya's shoulders.

"Aahh..." moaned Skylor as the sensitive buds kissed cooler flesh.

Discarding the bra, Skylor climbed over Nya onto the bed. The ninja then lifted her own breasts up to nuzzle against Skylor's. Nipple met nipple, and they both gasped and sighed with the ticklish pleasure.

"You may have the moves, but I can still get a moan outta you when I want-oahhhh!" Nya was unable to finish her sentence as Skylor's erection slipped out of her underwear and slapped onto Nya's increasingly damp crotch.

"You were saying, honey?" Skylor teased, dragging the tip over the seam of Nya's pants.

"God you fuckin' tease," said Nya. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Skylor got off of Nya, kicking off her underwear and walking over to Nya's nightstand. She knew exactly where Nya kept her condoms and lube.

Meanwhile Nya pulled off her wet pants and underwear, balled them up and threw them into her laundry hamper at the other end of her room. She then scooted up further onto her bed and spread her legs wide, relishing in the sharpness of the air hitting her dripping pussy. Just to see how wet she really was, she dipped her middle finger into the slippery folds, and dragged it up over her swollen clit up to her mouth. She sucked the savory secretion from her finger with excitement.

Skylor had rolled the condom on and applied a slick layer of lube on top of it. Of course, not before swiping a bit of pre-cum onto her pinky finger and sneaking a taste of herself. She felt good about her body tonight.

"You ready, babe?" Nya asked.

"Yep," said Skylor.

As she turned to face Nya, Skylor felt her erection throb a little bit. God, she looks amazing. She crawled back onto the bed, settling between Nya's openly spread legs. Skylor then allowed the weight of her pelvis rest on Nya's soft thighs, which earned her a little 'squeak' from the water elemental.

"You ok?"

"Heh, the lube is a bit cold."

"Ah I see," said Skylor. "Let's warm it up, hmm?" With a smile, she set her erection hot-dog style betwixt Nya's warm core and idly slid it back and forth.

"Ooh... you fuckin'... ah fuck...!" Nya cursed and whimpered as Skylor massaged her needy pussy. "Oh geez... p-put it in!"

"Alrighty," cooed Skylor as she slipped the tip inside Nya. She set her hands on Nya's legs as they curled over the amber elemental's shoulder. She didn't want to lose her aim, after all. She blushed a little bit, looking into Nya's eyes.

"You good baby?" Skylor asked softly.

"All... all the way in... please!" Nya breathed.

Ever so gently, Skylor slid herself the rest of the way in. Nya let out a gasp, feeling full so suddenly.

Skylor pumped herself in and out of Nya at an accelerating rhythm, taking care not to cause her any pain. It was wonderful, feeling Nya's hot, wet cavern gripping and hugging Skylor and stimulating every nerve she had. She was so soft, yet so fierce. Skylor panted a little bit, breaking into a sweat once they found a fun rhythm.

Nya of course couldn't keep herself quiet. With every thrust, every time Skylor grazed her most tender spot, every slap of their bodies colliding, Nya couldn't hold back her many gasps and sighs. She thought her own tongue would dry out with the amount of time she held her mouth open.

"Nh... hhh... hhah... oh... Sky... ahh... oh fuck..."

"En...joying you-yourself?"

"Yes, yes!" With a loud clap, Nya grabbed Skylor's ass and brought the amber elemental closer to her, along with pressing Skylor's erection deeper into the spot she craved.

Skylor let herself crash down onto Nya as the ninja kneaded the jiggly curves. Skylor found that she greatly enjoyed having her butt caressed, especially by those deft, skillful hands.

She gave Nya a big open-mouthed kiss while continuing to thrust. This was so perfect, this woman touching her, allowing her inside, sharing this wonderful moment of bliss...

"Wha- whoa!" Skylor yelped as she felt something wet poke at her tight pucker. She broke the kiss and looked down at Nya, who looked puzzled. "Oh shoot, did I get too close? Sorry, babe," Nya whispered with a blush.

Skylor smiled. "It's okay, you just caught me off guard. You can put it in."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," Skylor said with a wink.

Nya smiled, and Skylor felt Nya's finger poke again at her exposed pucker, gently inserting the tip and rubbing the rim oh-so tenderly. She continued squeezing Skylor's indulgent curves with her other hand as Skylor thrusted deeper, harder. She wanted Nya to feel every inch.

She was eventually able to draw some soft groans from Skylor as she helped the amber elemental thrust herself into Nya all the way to the hilt. She dug her finger in deeper, watching Skylor squirm above her as her hole was stretched.

"Ohhh... Nyaaaaa...! I'm almosssst... there!" said Skylor as she begun to lose her composure, shuddering and gritting her teeth. Her inner coil was taut and ready to snap, as was Nya's.

To finish on the same note, Nya swiveled her hips so that every angle could be jabbed into. Her gasps came back louder than ever. Energy pulsed between them in waves.

"Yes, oh Skylor yes! Fuck... oh you animal..."

Slamming their faces together for one final kiss, they held onto each other tight and practically screamed into each other's mouths as they came. First Nya, then Skylor. They saw stars.

Their moment of euphoria gently floated back to earth as they continued their hug. They only pulled apart after Skylor shifted slightly and heard the light crinkle come from the non-latex condom.

"Heh... oh yeah I gotta throw it away," Skylor said as she sat up and pulled out slowly. Nya let out a small ooh as she felt her cavern empty again.

As Skylor tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash next to the bed, Nya pulled out her box of wet wipes and cleaned off her fingers. With a sweet smile, she offered to clean off Skylor's crotch.

"Thanks, babe."

"For the wipes? Or the ride?" Nya giggled

Skylor bent over and gave Nya a little smooch on her forehead. "For being a great fuckin' girlfriend, you nerd."

"Right back at ya, sweet ass."

Nya slipped a new pair of underwear on and her blue and white tank top, but not before offering Skylor some fresh clothes. The amber elemental picked out a pink tank top and some white and red briefs.

They snuggled up closer together and snacked on chocolate muffins while watching a better movie than before on Nya's laptop before turning in for the night.

"Good night, Skylor. I love you," Nya said before pecking Skylor on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Nya. Sweet dreams," said Skylor, holding Nya's hand until dawn broke.


End file.
